Halloween Party
by BrownieHartz
Summary: Halloween flash fic from the Haven


Halloween 08 'What a cute little devil'

Elizabeth rushed around frantically searching for the perfect Halloween costume for the party later. So obviously frustrated and fed up with Carly, and to be perfectly honest, the whole town of Port Charles. They all believed her to be some sort of angel. Constantly holding her to a higher standard in life, they all slept around, left their children without a thought, get married every other day, and pity themselves into oblivion. But Elizabeth well she had to be perfect, with a double edged sword. When she failed to live up to the high standards she was criticized and when she did live up to the standards she was seen as too perfect and criticized for that as well, she could not win. How had she ended up here so far away from Lizzie?

That's when she noticed the fire engine red devil costume on the rack. It covered no more then the old playboy bunny outfits used to but instead of a fluffy white tail it had a long red tail and a red mask like Zorro. Tonight she thought, well tonight we was going to be nobody's angel. She smiled inwardly as the cashier's eyes questioned innocent Elizabeth's costume choice.

Walking out of her studio she headed off for the Haunted Star. With every step she was losing her confidence in her outfit choice, as she allowed herself to consider the reactions of those at the party. Looking down at her sexy costume through her open jacket she immediately began to button up her knee length black coat. Maybe she could pass her costume off as a cold woman in a jacket she laughed to herself remembering the tail that was bouncing off her ankles with each step. No, she'd done it now and she would have to go through with it.

Walking in she noticed that the entire town of Port Charles seemed to be on board with the lights down very low. She slipped her jacket off and her red mask on. The low lights helped to boost her confidence as she made her way onto the dance floor. She began to slowly sway to the music, nothing dirty and definitely nothing risky. Making the occasional step to the left or right but mostly clapping hr hands and swaying to the beat.

As a fly attracted to light, so was the mysterious man to Elizabeth. He was dressed all in black with a hood over his head and a mask over his face. He had been standing alone in the far corner of the room but swiftly made his way across the dance floor being extra careful to avoid one Carly Jax. Coming from behind Elizabeth he whispered in his husky growl of a voice "well aren't you a cute little devil."

Her face washed with excitement at the voice as she turned to face him. She moved closer to him so their bodies could nto be distinguished one from the other. They began to move to their own music as if no one else was in the room with them. Their movements became more fluid and more erotic drawing looks from others in the room. Ric Lansing and Lucky Spencer in particular seemed to be glaring in their directions. Innocent Elizabeth did not bump and grind with anyone in public, let alone this display of 'sex' on the dance floor.

Lucky began so enraged that he decided to go so far as to break them up. Who did Elizabeth think she was anyway dancing like that in public. Peeling Sam off his person he stormed off toward her. Even being only a foot away Elizabeth and the mystery man paid him no attention never hearing a word from his mouth until he reached out and grabbed Elizabeth's arm yanking her away and spinning her to face him. He yelled into her ear, "What do you **think** you are doing Elizabeth?"

"I'm dancing and having a good time Lucky. What does it look like I'm doing?" She yelled back sarcastically. Of all people she did not expect this from Lucky.

"Do you even know who this man is?" he looked at the man in disgust as though he were the scum of the earth and deserved to be in jail forever for perverting the pure Ms. Webber thus.

"Does it matter if I do or not? I came to have a good time and it's not like he was groping me the way you were with Sam when I arrived. " She tried real hard to not be sick at the memory of Lucky's hands on Sam's body as she was like a vine on a tree sucking all of the life out of it's host.

"What I do with Sam is none of your business, she is my girlfriends and if you don't like it. Well that is just too bad."

"I hate to break it to you Lucky but you've pretty much made it the whole town's business tonight. And I would appreciate it if you would back the hell off." She puffed out her chest with pride. Maybe it was the fact that the man behind her seemed to support her every word and was ready to pounce on Lucky if she asked but she felt much more confident and sure of her self tonight.

"You have **No** right to"

"I have **EVERY** right to be here and do what **I** want. **You** are the one that cheated on me twice. I owe you **nothing**." She began to push passed Lucky but he would not let go of her arm. She yelled back at him turning even more heads in their direction, "Get the [**bleep**] out of my way Lucky!"

"Or what"

"You'll pay," answered the masked man. Lucky knew that the voice was familiar but couldn't place it. Seizing the man up though he decided to let go of Elizabeth and head back to Sam. He wasn't stupid enough to get into a physical fight with him.

"Want to get out of here," Elizabeth asked. Without a reply he followed her out of the main room and into the coat closet. Turning around to face the man she reached up and slowly lowered his hood revealing his short dirty blonde hair. She turned her attention to the mask peeling it away. His sparkling blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim lighting. "I'm so glad you came."

"How could I stay away? Its one of the few times we can be together in public." He wrapped his arms around her waist and smashed his lips to her pulling her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her back was instantly against the wall. His erection was growing ever harder against her… **sorry my hour ended here ******


End file.
